


A Roar With Each Kiss

by ILikeLoveFics



Series: andi mack [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV), Cyrus Goodman - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, TJ Kippen - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Male Homosexuality, TJ Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeLoveFics/pseuds/ILikeLoveFics
Summary: TJ calls Cyrus to cinema to watch The Lion King, is this a date?PS: I made this story yesterday and I will post it here and in archiveofourown, sorry for some spelling mistakes, Im Brazilian and Im not fluent in the language, hope you like it!!





	A Roar With Each Kiss

It was night, and Cyrus was lying in bed reading a magazine about "The Mysterious World of Reptiles." It was that kind of thing he used to do when he was not studying or playing video games. A few minutes later he received a message on his cell phone, and to his happiness, it was TJ.

TJ: Hey, what are u doing?

Cyrus: Nothing much, just reading!

Cyrus never thought that reading about reptiles was something considered "nothing more", but if it was to talk to TJ, he could leave the book...

TJ: Reading about legal terms? Haha

Cyrus: Reptiles! : D

TJ: That would be my third option I think... (pensive face)

Cyrus: Oh, really? And what was the second?

TJ: "Studying" haha

(typing ...)

TJ Eii, have you watched the live action of the Lion King?

Cyrus: Not yet !!

TJ: Do you want to go tomorrow?

Cyrus: Of course! What time?

TJ: idk, how about at 7pm?

Cyrus: Okay! I'll just talk to my mother! Did you call anyone else?

TJ: No ... Do you want me to call?

Cyrus: I thought you wanted to.

TJ: To tell you the truth, I thought I'd just go both of us :)

Cyrus: oh, that's ok for me! Are you sure you dont feel uncomfortable hanging alone with a guy? haha

TJ: Why would I feel uncomfortable?

Cyrus: For me it does not have any problem! But maybe you think it might seem like a date.

TJ: What if im realy calling u to a date?

In this moment, Cyrus's heart froze with the question. "What would I answer?" The intimity of their both was growing bigger, exchanging smiles and compliments all the time, but Cyrus never realised that this was a relationship getting life, all because of his enormous insecurity, but now everything makes sense. "What if TJ really wanted call him to a date? But all that Cyrus did was:

Cyrus: Well... I need to know if u get courage to do this.

TJ: Well, I have. Sooo...? :)

Cyrus: So what?

Cyrus was too confused, he was not believing what was happening.

TJ: You want to go on a date with me??? Hahahaha

Cyrus: Ohhhhh get it!! Sure!!

TJ: You're hilarious! Hahaha

(typing ...)

TJ: I'm glad u accepted... I'm very happy.

After all this, they still talked a little more about other things until sleep, having to change the subject as much as possible to not get shame again. "and if TJ kiss me?" This was a huge worry in the boy's head.

He'd only kissed two times in life, with a girl he didnt like and so fast that he couldnt register on his head. But this time it was serious, this time it was with a boy, a boy he really liked, a real friend. "What would I do?" "I couldnt do this alone" "And if he wont kiss me?" "Oh god i want it so bad" All the questions hovered over to Cyrus mind before falling asleep.

TJ already kissed two girls in his life, girls that he didnt like as much. But did this just to dont get bulled from his friends. But this time it would be a true kiss. Although TJ was a brave boy, he was nervous to do it, but he was more nervous because he knew that he was the one to do the first step.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Date Day

Early in the morning, Cyrus sent a message

Cyrus: The cinema is still standing, right?

The fear of TJ forgetting the date was too big.

TJ: Stop it idiot! Why would I forget, Cy?

Cyrus: idk, ok ... :)

Arriving at the cinema, Cyrus saw that TJ chose the chairs from the corner, away from everyone, and this made him nervous. "He did this bc he wants to kiss me? Or hes just afraid of everyone seeing him with a guy?" 

The two boys sat in their respective places, Cyrus on the side of the wall and TJ on the other side. Both with lemon soda and a bag of candy, everything was being perfect, they talked until the movie starts, talked about their friends, family and their inside jokes. 

"Everything is going well. No embarrassment, no desire to vomit" Cyrus thought.

"Everything is going perfect, perfect too much, Cyrus is awesome, I think we'll deal with it tonight." TJ thought.

The movie was being great, TJ knew that Cyrus loved animals, and sometimes, he looked at him to see his facial expressions, TJ loved that. The way he could easily turn his expressions. 

In some moments, Cyrus whispered in TJ ear some kind of cinematography informations about the movie, and at this their face were geting closer and closer , and Cyrus saw that when TJ smiled about the things that he said, he looked at his lips, then Cyrus turned back with the face flushed.

The movie was already in the half, and both continued at the same way, until the brave TJ put his arms around Cyrus shoulders, making him more blush still. And now it was TJ who whispered things in his ear, things about the movie, with their faces really close.

Then TJ gave the same smile that had been made before, but this time the younger boy didnt want to run away, so he didnt let his insecurity take his opportunity, so Cyrus smiled at TJ with the purest look anyone could give.

So the taller boy had the first step, their heads leaning, feeling the heat close, when he put his lips on Cyrus lips. After they finished the short kiss, they we return, without giving a word, until TJ had the audacity to ask:

"Can I kiss you again?" Cyrus looked at him surprised. "sorry... this was too good"

No answer, Cyrus was already kissing him so intensely that it made TJ realize how much the cute boy wanted it too. The second kiss was even better, intense and slow.

Of course they saw the rest of the movie, but that doesn't stoped them from giving more kisses from time to time. And for two boys who were nervous to kiss, after the third kiss their both looked realy professional

At the end, everything was well, after all, everything was in a delicate balance.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later, Cyrus received a message.

TJ: Damn, you kiss too good, huh?

Cyrus barely read that without being red.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope u enjoy it! That was my first fic and i love the shipp, so I did my best!! And once again, sorry for some mistakes!


End file.
